<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if? by Ariestals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394639">What if?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals'>Ariestals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one shot of Grace and Joseph in their secret place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Seed &amp; Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like 15 minutes so if there are mistakes I'm sorry! It's not perfect haha. As always feel free to contact me over on Instagram over at @ariestals ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope County was quiet in the early morning, the most <strong>peaceful</strong> time of the day before chaos erupted around them again. It was early that morning both Grace and Joseph had taken a boat out, drifting towards the small island in the middle of the river, filled with blossoming flowers.</p>
<p>It was their secret place, a quiet island just for the two of them – hidden amongst the trees from <em>prying</em> eyes.</p>
<p>The early morning had brought the birds to them, singing in the trees above as they sat <br/>in the flowers, thinking about the day ahead.<br/>As always Grace sat there quietly as did Joseph in times like this, thinking, praying, Grace busy watching the birds and the butterflies or making flower crowns to keep herself busy.</p>
<p>It's Grace who broke the silence first this morning, turning her head ever so slightly but still keeping her eyes and fingers busy on the flowers in her hands.</p>
<p>“Why are there so many <em>cruel</em> people in the world Joseph?..”</p>
<p>The question catches him off guard, taking a moment to process the question at hand as he stares at her, brows knitting together. For a moment he thinks about it, fingers brushing the grass at his feet before he lays back. </p>
<p>“I don't know Grace..” he pauses for a second. “ - some people just want to watch the world <strong>burn</strong>.”</p>
<p>She’s frowning at him at this point, her own eyebrows coming together, a questionable look on her pale face. At this point she shifts, moving herself closer to him and laying down - heat radiating off his body. Her soft cheek rests against his chest, fingers brushing over every small scar and tattoo that littered his skin.</p>
<p>“Would you ever hurt <em>me</em>?” The question is quiet on her lips, afraid almost to even ask. She doesn't <strong>dare</strong> look at him, knowing his expression it wouldn't be good. And she's right, Joseph looks down at her, a <em>guilty</em> expression on his face - <em>he would never</em>. Why would she even think that? Yet in the back <br/>of his mind he's even <strong>questioning himself</strong>. It's the silence that makes her talk again.</p>
<p>”What if it was <em>God's</em> will?”</p>
<p>A hand comes up, at first his fingers brush against the soft skin of her neck, up until it reaches her hair they start to brush through blonde locks. Joseph is quiet again, simply repeating the action to soothe her before answering the troubled woman.</p>
<p> <br/>“I promised that no harm would come to you, and I have <strong>kept</strong> that promise haven't I?” The scar on her neck proves him <em>wrong</em> to a point but he doesn't bring that up. That was a mistake, for him to <em>never</em> let her out of his sight again. Joseph stops his brushing fingers, moving to sit up and cup her face. The lightest of smiles pull at his lips, simply staring at her in the morning glow – soft and gentle.</p>
<p> <br/>“If <strong>anyone</strong>, tries to come and hurt you, I will punish them before <em>God</em> gets the chance to.“ A kiss is pressed to her forehead, her nose, her lips. ”Please don't doubt me..” Gentle fingers brush over her cheeks, her cheek bones, her quivering lips. She can feel it too, the collapse fast approaching, the air becoming thick with dread and worry as it draws near. Grace can see that in him too.</p>
<p>“They will be punished Grace, I <strong>promise</strong> you that.” </p>
<p>But how many promises can he <em>keep</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>